


猛隼：Now，together

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider The First, Kamen Rider The Next
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Takashi Hongo/Ichimonji Hayato





	猛隼：Now，together

一文字隼人的寿命将尽，他所剩的时间少之又少。他很清楚自己的情况，那手套遮蔽下腐烂的液体足够让他在每次活动手指时都听到死亡临近的脚步声。  
他尽情的把自己的钱挥洒在了夜店女子们的笑声里，那流过昂贵香槟的酒杯塔，还有水晶灯下高格调的装饰品，这些都成为他以逍遥名义逃入最后时光中的安眠剂。  
他一个人走过夜晚街道，一个人享受酒吧的威士忌，一个人想着事情。但是大脑里的那个人，他怎么都不想以现在的情况见到。

本乡猛的出现是一文字的失败，明明许久没去酒吧还特意换了一家，却好死不死的碰上到处找他的本乡。一文字头大的叹口气，掉头就走。当然对方也很快追了上来。  
“等一下，你到底去哪里了？”本乡一脸担心。他那和身份不合的老实人脸，挂上担心的老好人表情，如同一只粘人的大型犬。一文字不想多看对方忧心忡忡的小狗眼神，步伐不停的直径往前。  
本乡脚步飞快，一把抓住了他的手腕。那个部位如同刺激到了一文字，使他瞬间急迫的甩开对方，甚至连对方那超人般力度弄痛的感觉都无视掉了。  
本乡因为对方的反应而不知所措的愣了下。好在一文字停下脚步回过头，这才让他们有了对视的可能。  
可能是因为自己过于急迫，本乡的性格令他先行道歉，“抱歉…我刚才力度是不是——？”  
“并不是！”一文字从牙缝里狠狠的挤出这句话，打断了这会扰乱他人心的误解性歉意。他用鼻子深吸了口气冷却头脑，夜晚的风力夹杂着都市街道上的汽车臭气，还有路边餐馆酒吧流出的香味同酒精，混杂在一起让一文字感觉并没好多少。  
于是他挑一侧起眉，余光冷淡的看了看对方，随后不给机会的继续转身往前。“你到底要缠这我到何时？又不是上演街头爱情剧。”口吻里挂着讽刺，冷笑随之而来。

可这并不会击退本乡猛，一文字也是知道的。  
因此一文字没打算给对方开口的机会，大步流星的朝着街道繁华区走去。可想而知，本乡依旧毫不气馁的跟了上来。任何人可能都会对他这种跟上来不放的性格感到无奈，而此正会让一文字不耐烦。

最终一文字一个拐弯便拐入一家夜店，他已经是这里的老顾客。只见迎客的人脸上堆起笑容恭恭敬敬的给他让路，一文字看都不多看一眼便踏入店内。  
只不过在进去之前，一文字不忘余光借着还没被门框挡去视线，冷淡的瞥了眼狼狈留在路上的本乡。被拉客弄的连连不知道说什么的本乡，对于这种地方最没辙。  
在迎上来的女子们招呼声下，本乡的声音也被掩盖。一文字是常客，大家的招呼也完全不见生疏。只是这位长相俊美的白西装男子仍然是那副冷淡孤高的模样，却反而引来更多人的目光。  
“外面是一文字先生的朋友？”从门口回来的女孩子捂着嘴偷笑。  
“不是，”一文字冷淡的回了一句，大家也就把话题知趣的转移开了。  
今晚一文字也会和平日一样大方的甩下金钱。不管是昂贵的香槟塔，还是这里最受欢迎的女子指名，他都会毫不客气的得到。毕竟生命的最后，他对此已经麻木，借此豪放的用完最后那些钱财，也不是没有权利。  
人们称赞一文字冷艳的样貌，有品位的着装，毫不吝啬的开销。花言巧语萦绕耳边，女子们笑言他和这里奢华的装潢如此搭配，水晶灯下的男子就宛如这里耀眼的王者。  
唯独一文字自己笑不出来，他清楚自己并不是那尊贵耀眼的权者。而是一个即将死去的残次品，衣服下难堪的躯体用疼痛折磨着虚弱的他，他的尊严是唯一可以让他抬头的力量，却也令他感到疲倦与不甘。

“请等一下？！这位客人——”领班男人慌张的声音跟随着脚步声，一路追逐到了一文字面前。  
一文字抬起头，同周围不安投去目光的女子们一齐窥去前方。只见本乡疾风似的穿过玻璃搭建的时尚走廊，目光丝毫不去在意周围的目光，而是有些窘迫却不失坚定的来找一文字。  
刚要送入嘴边的酒杯立马失去了味道，一文字忍住内心的躁动重重的用鼻子出了一口气，把酒杯放下。  
他尽可能表现的坦然自作。于是翘着腿靠在沙发上，扬了扬眉角，“你还真是烦人。”  
此时追上来的领班人一脸狼狈，紧张的对着一文字鞠躬。“对不起，我马上带他出去！”而周围的女子们也不安的交头接耳，大概以为本乡是来惹事的。  
一文字扬起一只手，阻止了周围人们的声音。他目光不离本乡，就如同对方目光死死盯着他一样。“不用。”  
“我有话要和你说，”本乡一字一句的加重话音，却显得相当僵硬。也不知道是不是不习惯身处这种地方，且还需要看着一文字和一群女子坐在一起，本乡严肃的表情夹杂了点忍耐的色彩。  
虽然清楚本乡是一本正经要和他说事，可在这场合下看到对方不自然的表情难免引来一文字一阵想要发笑的冲动。  
于是，他真的笑了。  
大概是他进了店以后第一次笑出来。那高傲的讽刺掩盖着他内心所知道的事实。  
“你喝下这个，我就姑且听你说。”一文字倾身，用手指把自己刚才才喝了一口的酒杯往本乡那里推了几厘米。可惜他口吻并不是开玩笑，而是带着驱逐的意味。  
虽然他以前和本乡在酒吧碰面的几率并没有想象中的那么小，可对方的酒量他也知道。他确定这是一杯烈酒，那洋溢着如同热血般灼烧的酒精味就已经意味着一切，他希望不懂酒的对方可以在嗅到那味道后快点放弃。  
然而事实上，一文字心底清楚会发生什么…

本乡看着对方的一举一动，眉头没有松开丝毫。他眼底的担忧的目光用另一个形式表达出来，这份严肃除了战斗，大概连往日在学校上课或者在大学学习时都不会露出。唯独面对此时的一文字…  
他捏紧的拳头已经没有再继续收紧的空隙，这点一文字也看在眼里。别人眼中所看到的画面，只有他们两个人知道。此时本乡的握力，大概可以轻易把这个漂亮的玻璃桌被捏碎。  
最终本乡好似调整了下心态，他那本来就让人感觉憨厚老实的脸立马就回到了人畜无害的样子。可不管是刚才严肃隐忍的模样，还是此时的老样子，果然和这家夜店的气氛不搭。  
本乡在确保力度的情况下，小心的用两个手指轻轻拿起酒杯。随后一口气不停的把那在他自己看来并不好喝的酒水饮下肚，直到仰头清空才放下。  
口中刺激的辣味在他的舌尖上跳动，一口气喝掉这个，即便是假面骑士一号，也难免锁眉大口喘了口气。接着他认真并不容拒绝的看向沙发上的一文字，似乎再告诉对方自己已经喝完，是该完成诺言的时候了。

一文字挑起目光表情不变的看着眼前的男人，如同因为对方喝光了那杯酒并未离开而不满。但不可否认，一文字内心产生了动摇，不表露的深情下充满急躁和难受。  
“给我开一个房间，和他单独有时要谈。”一文字双手插在西服裤口袋里起了身，侧头看了眼这里的负责人以后开了口。  
“可是…”上了年纪却打扮不是姿色的女经理有点不安，大概他还没对本乡这个闯入店里的人放下心。更何况先前一文字还亲口否认不是自己的朋友。  
一文字看得出对方的担忧，才发觉自己的厌烦给他带来了需要多解释的麻烦。除了这里有潜规则可以偷偷干事以外，那地下的房间是不会轻易给客人的。  
但他毕竟是老客人，所以叹了口气从西服内侧口袋拿出钱包，递给了经理几张钞票。  
“我认识他，”一文字补充一句以此安抚店员们的不安。然而光认识还不能消除自己和本乡可能是死对头一类令人不安的因素，所以一文字只能硬着头皮补充了一句，“很熟。给我一个房间。”  
在他强硬的口吻和犀利不容分说的目光下，经理才堆起笑容拿了钱赶紧带他们去了地下。  
也许想不到竟然会在这里谈事情，本乡起初过于震惊。他还没开口，一文字已经跟着经理走去店深处。  
一方面是硬拉一文字，一文字肯定不听。第二，如果自己不走，那么只会被留下来的这群女店员盯着。尴尬不已的本乡最终只得跟上前，起码之后那里只有他和一文字。

“我想这就是你想看的吧？”刚关上门，一文字就冷不丁的冒出了这一句。  
站在门内几步远处的本乡没坐也没动，他只是仔细观察着对方的动作，即便听到对方那句话也没有表现出过于吃惊。  
一文字抬手扯下了领带，一脸不耐烦的将那白色细条的深灰色昂贵品牌丢在了本乡脚下。随后用因为戴着手套而有些不方便的手指解开白色西服扣子，将外套脱下。  
“既然你已经知道我会迎来怎么样的命运，那么你现在想知道的只不过就是我的进度和现状吧？”白色的西装挂在了门口的架子上。  
这话刺激到了本乡，可他刚要开口却被一文字打断。“上次你硬扯坏我的衬衫和扣子，这次还是我来吧。”  
衬衫扣子一个个穿过小孔松开，底下裸露出的肌肤随着撩起，展现在本乡眼前。  
已经病变的黑色血管扩散在肉体之中，皮肤下的肌肤颜色也和正常时期的大不相同。那种密密麻麻的感觉如果要说，那就和电影里那些病毒画面看起来没什么两样。不过若呈现在现实里，着实令人心惊胆战。  
这比之前本乡看到的还要严重很多，甚至目光所触及的胸口已经被彻底占据。几处血管感染已经扩散入颈部，难怪一文字的衬衫把最上面的扣子系的严严实实。  
皮肤颜色和一文字略显苍白虚弱的颜色不同，好似即将要腐烂融化的食物，好似只要继续拖延就会流出黑色的脓血。  
“你想的人，此时是这样的。”一文字这算是自嘲，但也嘲讽那个总是说“想要见你”的男人。  
按照一文字的自尊，他是不会轻易给对方看这副身体的。不过现在他竟然被另一种感觉趋势，无意中退了半步。  
“知道了吗？”一文字把衬衫甩着合起来，背过身走去床边。大概这心情令他累了，他暂时希望可以自己闭眼呆会。  
“那么你也清楚我会有怎么样的结果。离开吧。”  
“我知道会发生什么…”本乡声音僵硬。他以前就已经知道了，所以他清楚这件事无法阻止。“我还是会想见你。可既然你不想听的话…那现在让我安安静静的陪陪你吧，行吗？”  
不管他多么想见对方，让对方成为世界上唯一可以彼此理解的人…如今他到底还能见到一文字几次呢？或许这是最后一次也不一定  
“你啊——！”无法忍受对方再继续和这样的自己呆着，一文字急躁的回过头。“我根本不需要你陪着我！说来，如果你是这里的女人，来一场肉体之欢让我解脱也就算了…不过，我也根本不希望她们任何人看到我现在的样子…所以别靠近我。”

本乡急切的往对方面前迈出一步，那是下意识的行为。  
“我并不是只是来看看你的情况，我只是想要见你，和你说话。我只想陪在你身边，和你两个人呆一会。”  
“和我这个瑕疵品吗？”  
“是和一文字隼人！”本乡老实的性格这次也因为对方故意挑起的话而发火。但他不是单纯怒气冲天，只是过于担心急迫。  
在对方抬高的声音和强烈的眼神下，一文字声音卡在了喉咙几秒钟，可随后又不懈的冷笑了下。  
“是什么吸引了你，假面骑士？第一个诞生的人，和第二个会逝去的人？”一文字这样道着，依旧戴着黑色手套的手插在了腰上。“你想在我人生最后这点时间里留下什么？存在感吗？你应该继续去做你该去做的事情，而不是在这里。”  
沉默降临，可男子并未有任何后退。  
看入本乡的双瞳，一文字愣了几秒。接着如同弹开的同极磁铁，他快速后退并用手猛然的推了对方一把。“你到底想要从我身上得到什么？”  
“只是想要让你给我一点机会和时间。”  
“怎么？你愿意碰触这样的肉体，并且和它共处一室？”一文字说的只是单纯的内容，此时只想一个人在知情的情况下感受这具躯体走向死亡，他并不觉得有任何人值得来一起共步。  
“这和我的意识没有关系！”  
“那么你愿意拥抱或者亲吻它吗？！”这话只是一文字对于命运的惆怅和苦涩罢了。他不会让这里的女子碰触自己，甚至那条挑逗的抚摸和拨开衣领的行为也会惹怒他。  
他觉得没人会希望看到拥抱下这幅肉体真正的样子，就连他自己也不想抱起双臂。  
“你愿意品尝着没有温度的触感和接近死亡的躯体么——”

一文字的话消失了。  
被本乡的拥抱封在了喉咙当中。  
本乡虽然谨慎的控制力度，且依旧让一文字感到双臂有些痛。但他却没放手，将一文字死死困在臂弯中。  
一文字晃神下刚要骂出，却察觉到对方的吻落在了他颈部那逐步被侵蚀的肌肤上。温热的呼吸和湿润的碰触，活着的证明被烙印在他身上。  
“别抗拒我…”  
本乡这话听似请求，却也带着不愿被拒绝的强硬。  
随即细腻的吻往下滑落，没有那灼人的吮吸和啃咬，而是好似夏日暖风柔滑般的烙印。稳重且轻柔的撒入那被死亡踏足的胸口，纷纷落入一文字的感官里。  
他在告诉一文字，他并不嫌弃被命运捉弄的对方。  
他愿意拥抱，愿意亲吻，愿意相互碰触。  
“我只是想要见你，想要和你一起。”  
本乡圈着对方的腰，额头碰触在对方那已经病态的锁骨前。他借着吻的空档如此坦白内心，一次次希望可以触动这世界上或许唯一可以和他成为知己的人。  
“想要陪着你…”  
吻在持续，并不是本乡贪图什么，而是他急切的希望证明自己无害和真诚。他用这个试图挽留对方，至少他不希望一文字就这样一句不说的死去。

这句话，这些吻，这份拥抱所送来的温度。好似将一文字那已经被昏沉捉走的意识拉回，把他残破死亡的细胞蒸发。  
他宛如失去了语言，不像他自己该有的那份奇妙的安静突然降临。  
或许他终究还是放弃了，坚持太久而死命撑起的身心此时在对方的力度下崩塌。  
肌肉松下的力度，如同暗示了抱着他的本乡。对方抬起头，诚实到无法掩盖心痛的目光迫使一文字沉默的别开视线。  
随即，一文字接收了对方持续送来的吻，在拥抱下送入海蓝色的床铺上。他不是没想过反抗，而是他发觉自己已经无力反抗，这个空间都变得模糊不清。  
特意被老板装饰的房间并不刺眼明亮，而是几盏小灯被华丽且独具造型的灯罩藏在各种角落与装饰指间。  
昏昏入睡般的光线飘满房间，若隐若现或许更加适合他们的存在。时而清晰的只有彼此看透，时而昏暗的如同对世界做隐瞒。

他们还是做了。  
本乡和他那被改造的体质彻底相反，温柔得令人震惊。他如同保护一个易碎品，小心对待着身下的人。初次挺入的疼痛让一文字呻吟出来，可是他却感觉这份疼痛比那糟糕的命运要真实轻松许多。  
所以一文字主动起来，他不喜欢对方心痛怜惜自己的样子，因此动作总是失去谨慎的迎合上去。  
但他终究敌不过本乡，被对方压回床上。缓慢谨慎的节奏引导他跟上规律的步调，本乡猛或许是唯一克住了一文字的人。  
也不知道本乡舒不舒服，或许他只是希望可以让一文字享受舒服罢了。他从始至终都关怀着身下之人，节奏控制得恰到好处。但他过于专注这件事，因此他从未过多考虑自己的感觉。  
目光下剥去衬衫的肉体和床单形成了对比，黑色渗透过的肉体显得格外刺眼。但这些却并未让本乡退怯，反而感到一阵强烈痛苦的怒波在胸口撕扯心脏，令他忍不住想要再次抱紧对方。

进入和运作，直到适应后彼此协调的节奏…这些这是一个缓慢的过程。  
因为心情和处境，进度缓慢而艰难，是在无法用“享受”来完全形容。  
虽说本乡自己最后还是在这情况下还是迎来高潮，他和对方的肌肤之交令彼此安静坦诚了很多，可两人内心直视现实的苦涩依旧和空气一样凝重。  
一文字不得不承认对方带来的感觉令他抛开自己心底，也许的确是曾经他脑中一瞬所期待的。  
即便再温柔，本乡猛依旧带有强烈的力度，疼痛和愉悦的双重刺激。本乡内心其实柔软的和花田一般，然而这一切的改造命运却已经将他围成在了坚硬刺骨的栅栏下。  
所以一文字每次被弄痛，本乡都会一瞬间有点迟疑。他已经很小心的控制，然而却总会有那么几秒是因为一文字少见的姿态而失神。

本乡最终还是为了对方的身体而抽了出来，他抓起床头纸盒里的白色面巾纸释放自己。在一阵令他有些难以自控的快感过后，他才多少用冷却些许的脑袋责备自己，也不知道为何自己无法把视线和位置从对方身侧挪开。  
可一文字却不然，他将自己的脸别去灯光照不透的一面。呼吸急促，于从快感转为空虚后，此时却是疼痛的难耐。  
“没事吧？”本乡看到对方并未释放，不由得有些担心。或许他不应该离开得那么早，自责的他将手探入对方那红肿的地带。  
然而他却被一文字打掉了手。好强又要自尊的男人，此时红润下依旧诱人。即使躯体衰弱，却遮挡不了精致的面容与蛊惑的双眸。不同的是，对方此时更像是隐忍和不安似的蹙着没，胸口起伏不稳。  
“我………射不了的……”对方干笑几下。他勉强放松头部让自己陷入枕头当中，可惜身子却因为下方依旧坚挺而无法展平腹部。  
“什么？”本乡一瞬间感觉刚才那些时光都在支离破碎。  
“自从身体这样以后，身为活着的证明也逐渐消失。人体的器官开始坏死，机能也无法正常运转。”一文字声音平静却带有着苦涩的意味，宛如睡前在回忆一个悲哀的故事。“所以我早就射不了了。不管多么想要，身体如何到达最高点，却都会在最后刹住。”  
不论他们经历过多么残酷和离奇的事情，这都足以震惊了本乡猛。他不知道自己应该作出怎么样的反应和表现，不善于语言应付的他自然也难以说出可以感动这个好强之人的句子。  
“你让我一个人呆着吧…”一文字舒了一口气，企图自己冷却。但在努力软下腰瘫入床铺时，还是呻吟出来，“额…我需要慢慢冷却。”

本乡感到懊悔，竟然想不到自己反而给对方带来折磨。他本以为最后有机会陪伴的话，这件事可以让对方暂时忘却命运的恶意，可对方早就失去了权利，并自认以痛苦为结局品尝暂且的快感…就和以前没有两样。  
本乡一阵错乱，也许这反而变成他人生目前最大一次的打击。  
他突然从后方搂住了一文字，将对方已经没有时间的躯体靠入胸口，感受自己加速的心跳如何拍打对方那因病态变温的脊背。  
“喂？！”一文字有点慌神，他手指扣住对方温柔却结实绕过自己的手臂，可却因下方的胀痛与伸缩迫使他很快在对方的怪力下无力屈服。  
“你这是想给我煽风点火吗？！”  
“没有。”  
“那就松开我…！”  
“我不会做了！”本乡的声音似乎是从谷底嘶喊出来的，这个老实人正在恳求着。“就这样让我呆在这里。呆在我怀里…让我陪着你，我什么都不会做的。”

一文字消下气，好像刚才也忘记了身体的情况。他调整呼吸，最终无言的留在了对方怀中。他能感受到对方一动不动黏在自己背上的体温，呼吸的波动让他清楚本乡猛内心的躁动。  
一文字只得于对方看不到的角度露出无声的苦笑，他也没辙。  
“我不会做了…不会再做了…”  
本乡喃喃的低语伴随着抵触在一文字后颈的鼻尖，一齐微弱震动。这化作安抚的悄语，恳求让一文字同他呆在一起。  
其实本乡足够成熟的接受他们要去面对的现实，也清楚一文字即将离去。他不能接受的，则是对方强做的孤傲和在最后也依旧要饱受痛苦的孤独。  
这个世界上同他并肩战斗过的，一起经历过那段改造人生的，懂得他们真正命运和秘密的人…马上会离去。留下本乡活在这里，这令他变得孤独。  
宛如此刻。  
他好似一个迷路的孩子，被一个人留了下来。  
而他害怕，造成走错路甩丢对方的，会是自己。

“不做了。所以…让我留下陪你…”  
他抱着一文字，一刻也不想松开。  
不再和过去一样希望见对方一面，只是希望聊天成为好友。也不再如刚才那样在床上听对方翻云覆雨，使彼此的关系被锁起结合。  
他唯有记得守候，在这刻，他能停留。


End file.
